Red Rose
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: This is the story with the OCs that we collected. Basically, the OCs and the students from Domino High go to an adventure centre for a week. What romances will unfold?


Yep, the story with the OCs is finally up. Just in case you didn't get the e-mail, the chosen OCs are Drakes Oasis, Kamui Shion, Hyoree Lee Shimata, Stephanie Laurie Parker, Gabriel Leigh Bervard, and Illuria Saki Raybrandt. They're all in the story along with Toni Hikaru LaVelle and Kelly Jewel (our OCs). By the way, all the OCs are gonna be friends in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jericho College had planned a field trip. Eight lucky pupils had the chance to go to the Morfa Bay Adventure Centre for two weeks. They'd had a raffle to choose the eight pupils, as it wasn't fair to just choose and it was too expensive to have more people.  
  
The coach was currently on the way to the Adventure Centre with the eight pupils and the teacher, Ms Lizzie Lymer. Ms Lymer was short with long curly red hair, and grey eyes. The coach was extremely noisy, and a scrunched-up piece of paper narrowly missed Ms Lymer's head.  
  
"Toni LaVelle! Did you throw that?" asked Ms Lymer.  
  
"Sorry miss," mumbled a female teenager with very short boyish dark brown hair with a spiky tuft at the front, dark brown squinty eyes, glasses with a black rectangle frame, and a slightly confused expression. She was wearing a red strap-sleeved top with a picture of a cute white puppy with a black spiky collar and a black patch over one eye saying 'Born to be Bad', navy ¾ length trousers, navy sandals, and a plastic white fang necklace.  
  
"Good shot," joked Ms Lymer. "But seriously, don't get throwing stuff around because it might distract the driver."  
  
"Yeah Toni," teased a girl who was sitting across the aisle. She had dirty blonde hair, grey-green eyes, and was slightly shorter than normal. She was wearing some jeans, a plain t-shirt, and sneakers.  
  
"Looks who's talking, Kamui," grinned a female sitting behind Toni. She had dark scraggily mid-neck hair, with bangs covering her large hazel eyes. She was wearing plain trousers and a shirt.  
  
"Listening in on our conversation, are we Hyoree?" asked Kamui Shion, teasingly.  
  
"Yep," laughed Hyoree Shimata. She pointed in front on Kamui. "So's Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel Bervard smiled. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes, a slightly pointed nose, and high cheekbones. He was wearing blue boot cut jeans, a black turtleneck, a black leather coat, black boots, a red headband, and a wolf tooth necklace.  
  
"Kelly! Stephanie! Please you will you be quiet. You're giving me a headache," Ms Lymer moaned at two girls who were sitting at the back giggling loudly.  
  
"Sorry," they apologised. Kelly Jewel had dark brown shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a pink top with 'REBEL' written on in white, a white denim skirt with tassels, pink feather earrings and necklace, a tiny diamond nose stud, and white slip-on sandals. Stephanie Parker had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pale blue tank top, dark blue jeans, and black 3inch heeled boots.  
  
"Who wants a sweet?" offered a boy, holding up a bag of sweets. He had messy moss green hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and white trainers.  
  
"Can I have one, Drake?" asked a girl. She had lilac hair reaching just past her shoulders, and mysterious green eyes. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt, black midriff with a pale blue jacket over it, ankle boots, white fingerless gloves, and a red bandana around her forehead.  
  
"Sure," smiled Drake Oasis, handing her a sweet. "Here you go, Illuria."  
  
"Thanks," said Illuria Raybrandt, popping the sweet in her mouth.  
  
The coach ride lasted for another couple of hours. By the time they got to the Stansfeld Adventure Centre, everyone was really tired, and it was getting dark. But because it was summer, it was quite late. As they parked, the pupils noticed another coach already in the car park. It had 'Domino High' written across it in big black letters.  
  
"I never knew there was going to be students from other schools," said Kelly.  
  
"I wonder what they're like," said Gabriel.  
  
"I dunno. But whatever they're like, I'll find out later. I'm going to choose a bed," announced Hyoree, and she jumped off the coach.  
  
The others did likewise, but then they had to wait for their luggage to be unloaded. Everyone was shown to the dormitories, and was told that they had several minutes to choose wear they were sleeping, and to meet the other students.  
  
Toni, Kelly, Hyoree, Stephanie and Illuria wandered into the girls dormitories, and saw about four bunk beds, but one was already taken by two other girls. One looked about 16 and had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes, whereas the other was younger, only about 13, and had long, light brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi. We're from Jericho College. I'm Kamui Shion, and these are my friends – Hyoree Shimata, Toni LaVelle, Kelly Jewel, Illuria Raybrandt, and Stephanie Parker." Introduced Kamui, pointing to each of her friends in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Téa Gardner, and this is Serenity Wheeler. We're from Domino High." Smiled the shorthaired girl.  
  
"So . . ." started Stephanie, looking around the dormitory. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're on sort of a holiday/research thing. It's a break from our normal work, but we gotta research how stuff works differently and whatever." Explained Serenity. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, our college had enough money for eight students to go on a field trip, so we had a raffle. And our names were pulled out." Clarified Illuria.  
  
"Eight? But there's only six of you!" exclaimed Téa.  
  
"Yeah, but there's also Drake and Gabriel. The school had to pick some boys to come too. They said it 'wouldn't be fair to let the girls have all the fun!' Stupid non-sexist headmistress." Mumbled Toni.  
  
Téa and Serenity laughed, and they all chatted whilst getting their stuff unpacked.  
  
In the boys' dormitories, though, things were a little different.  
  
Drake and Gabriel were wrestling on the floor over who got to have the top bunk, as there was only one bunk bed left. There were already six other boys in there, and having unpacked their stuff, were sitting around cheering the two on.  
  
Gabriel, having practised martial arts, won, and clambered onto the top bunk. He stood up to claim victory, but hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Shame, mate. Really. You won with dignity, but then lost it by hitting your head on the ceiling. A real shame that." Said Drake sarcastically, and five of the other boys were laughing. One of them though, was just staring up at the ceiling on his top bunk.  
  
"So . . . who are you lot?" Asked Gabriel, rubbing his head where he'd hit it.  
  
"We're from Domino High. I'm Ryou, but everyone calls me Bakura." Presented a boy with white hair. "These are my mates, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Seto Kaiba. Everyone just calls him Kaiba. That is if they call him anything at all." Joked Bakura.  
  
Drake and Gabriel smiled, and looked at each other, giving each other knowing looks.  
  
"I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Bervard." Said Gabriel, jumping off the bunk bed.  
  
"And I'm Drake Oasis. We're from Jericho College. And if you're wondering what we're doing here, we won this raffle thing for eight students to go on a field trip." Explained Drake, running his hand through his mossy green hair.  
  
"Well, we're here to do a project. Might just leave it to Téa and Serenity though." Said Joey.  
  
Seeing the confused looks on Drake's and Gabriel's faces, Tristan decided to elaborate.  
  
"They're our other friends. Not girlfriends or anything, we're just good mates. Apart from Joey. He's Serenity's brother. Lucky git." Said Tristan, but said the last two words extremely quietly.  
  
"That's like Toni and Kelly. They're sisters, but they've got different surnames. Not sure about the whole story. I mean, we're friends and that, but we don't normally hang out." Shrugged Gabriel.  
  
"Come on boys, we need you outside now," said Ms Lymer, poking her head around the door. "The girls are all waiting for you."  
  
The boys closely followed Ms Lymer out of the dorms, where the girls were all grouped into a huddle. Standing in front of them all was a tall man with short dark blonde hair, and small round glasses.  
  
"I'd just like to say, welcome to the students of Jericho College and Domino High," greeted the man. "My name's Mr Toy."  
  
Everyone started laughing at the name.  
  
"Yes, I know it's a funny name. But I'm sure you'll all be mature enough to get over it," said Mr Toy. "Anyway, I have a short timetable that I need you all to memorise. It's not long so don't worry."  
  
"And can I just say," added Ms Lymer. "Please pay attention at all times, because you might miss something important."  
  
"Thank you miss," said Mr Toy. "So anyway, students will be woken up at quarter past eight. You then have fifteen minutes to get ready on a morning, and then we'll want you down for breakfast. Afterwards, you will have about ten minutes free time, and then it's down to the schedule of the day. Today, you won't need either of your first two meals, since you've arrived so late. You'll have about ten minutes now to get ready to do some orienteering, so remember to each pick up a pair of wellies from the drying room. We'll explain the rest after the activity."  
  
Afterwards, they girls and boys split back into their dorms. They switched the clothes that they'd been travelling in for plain baggy trousers, long grey sweatshirts, and green wellies. They then went back outside where Mr Toy was waiting for them.  
  
"Good job, you managed that really well," praised Mr Toy. "So now what I want you to do is to all get into groups of four . . ."  
  
There was a load of hassle as everyone started to get into their friendship groups.  
  
"Wait, wait, this is far too much hassle!" cried Mr Toy. "I'll choose the groups instead. Hang on a second, I think I've got a list of names somewhere."  
  
Mr Toy rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a creased piece of paper.  
  
"OK, for group 1, I want Kamui, Toni, Tristan and Yugi."  
  
The four students obediently spaced themselves away from the others.  
  
"Group 2 can be Stephanie, Kelly, Joey and Duke."  
  
Again, four more people split off.  
  
"Group 3 is Hyoree, Drake, Téa and Seto."  
  
The next four moved away from the others.  
  
"And that should leave group 4, which is Gabriel, Serenity, Illuria and Ryou."  
  
The four left all nodded.  
  
"Good," said Mr Toy. "Now, you're all be going into the woods now, so there's a few things you have to remember. 1) Stay away from the bog, as it can be very dangerous. 2) If you see any animals or animal homes, please leave them alone. 3) Be sensible. 4) Stay with your group at all times. We don't want any of you getting lost.  
  
"So what you're looking for is red plastic signs. Each sign will have a number on, and within a 3 foot distance of each one will be a small piece of paper with a clue on. You need to write the clues down on some spare paper, which I shall be giving out shortly. Is there any questions?"  
  
Serenity raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, what's your name?" asked Mr Toy.  
  
"Serenity," she replied. "Will the groups be able to help each other?"  
  
"If you want to," said Mr Toy. "But it might be to your own disadvantage, because I want you all to keep these groups for the activities throughout the rest of the week. So is there any more questions?"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"OK then, I'll just hand out the paper," announced Mr Toy.  
  
Mr Toy handed out several sheets of paper and a pen to each student. He also gave them clipboards for them to lean on.  
  
"Well, good luck everybody. I hope you enjoy this task," said Mr Toy. "You have two hours. Starting from . . . now!"  
  
The groups all split up and headed into different parts of the woods. 


End file.
